Contributions to the Past
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Sequal to Angel of Mine! Kurama is reconnected to Yusuke after a few years and, in a few series of unexpected events, gets back to meeting with Hiei! After the short yokai saves him from a nasty vampire will the fox forgive his long lost love? R&R!
1. A Call From an Old Friend

This is a run-off of Angel of Mine, but may be read as a one-shot.

For those of you who haven't read AoM, I honestly think you should. It got a lot of reviews. But, like most series-books, I'll have explanations.

Summary: Kurama reflects on the past with Hiei after not thinking much about him for ten years. He wonders why when he uncovers a terrible new fact about Hiei, a fact that may change his life-for better, or for worse. Will he forgive Hiei for what had happened?

Kurama sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. He was out in the front garden, taking care of his darling plants and loving every moment of it. He sighed, looking up at the sky as the sun beat hard onto him.

He picked up a bottle of water from the side of the garden and took a drink from it. He smiled content for now. He replaced it and continued gardening.

His radio-which he had outside for such occasions, was outside and playing the random tunes he had no control over. He smiled as one of the more likable songs ended and sighed, sitting back to examine his beautiful creation.

Suddenly he frowned as a song filtered through the speakers.

_When I first saw you, I already knew_

_There was something_

_Inside of you…_

Hiei…

It was only but a name that filtered through his mind, but that was enough to send his mind back to the nights that were felt with warmth and content love.

He swallowed hard, trying to swallow the growing sense of dread and sadness and ignore the song. He went back to his precious garden.

_Something I thought I would never find,_

_Angel of mine._

He quickly reached over and turned off the radio as more images floated through his head- how he and Hiei had met, when they had met again to join Yusuke's team. Hah, Yusuke-that was another person he hadn't spoken to in years.

He frowned, picking up his cell phone. He looked through the numbers until he found Yusuke's.

"Hello?" A familiar yet hardened voice, a sign of the fact that eight years had gone by since he spoke to the Spirit Detective, answered.

"Yusuke?"

"Kurama?" Yusuke sounded excited, more like his teenage self again. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be you! How are you? How long's it been? At lease eight years!"

"Yeah. Something like that. I've been well. And yourself?"

"Well, I've been okay. Keiko and I got married about a year after you and I lost touch…but we got a divorce about two years ago." He said quietly.

"Really? That's surprising. You two fit so well." Kurama said, brushing a couple of locks of hair that had fallen from his pony tail behind his ear.

"Yeah, I know." He sounded truly sad. But then, just as happy and giddy as ever, "So, where have you been? Where are you living now?"

"In a small little city about an hour from the old one." Kurama smiled. "You?"

"Eh. In my mom's apartment. Again." Kurama could hear the grin in his voice. "Ya'know, we should get together sometime! If not for old time's sake, right?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Yusuke asked, excited already.

"Nothing of the moment. I can make it. Would you like me to come out there?" He offered. There was a sudden silence from the other line. It lasted about a minute before Kurama said, "Um, Yusuke, are you-"

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm just thinking." Yusuke sighed heavily. "Kurama, Hiei's still living around here." Yusuke finally said. "My newest mission from Koenma is to keep and eye on him, but it's hard. I want him out of here. But I don't dare ask him to leave myself."

"So you want me to…" Kurama said miserably.

"If you don't mind… I know it's been a while since you've done the whole, 'Spirit Detective Helper' thing…but…I could really use it…And you're all I have left..." He said quietly, the reminder of Kewabara's death still in the air.

"Alright. I'll do it." Kurama said in a sigh after a minute or to of thinking.

"Thanks, Kurama. I'll give you anything-money, materials, anything." Yusuke said suddenly.

"I think I just want to do this. I miss working with you." Kurama smiled.

"No, I insist. I have to pay you SOMETHING…" Yusuke sighed. "Well, think on it and you can tell me when we meet."

Kurama nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Yusuke." Kurama sighed, hanging up the cell.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. The Intrusion

It was a dark, cold day- nothing like the one from the day before. Kurama was in the car on his way to see his old friend, Yusuke. He sighed, knowing that he had to talk to Hiei first. He drove past the familiar house that was once his and to the place he knew he would find his ex-lover.

Once he got to the edge of the forest he got out and walked through the trees, careful not to make a sound in fear of alerting the speedy demon and being snuck up on him instead of vise-versa.

He looked into the clearing at the man that broke his heart who was sitting in the middle of a clearing, a lank look in his eyes as he picked up a twig and snapped it in two.

"Hiei." Kurama was proud of himself for the fact of how strong his voice was compared to how he felt.

Hiei jumped about a foot in the air, unused to being snuck up on. He wheeled around, anger brewing in his eyes. But that disappeared with one word, "Fox…?" It was said in such a lost way, sad way that made Kurama want to both hold and comfort the shorter demon.

"Hiei…" Kurama nodded.

"Wh-what are you doing here…?" Hiei demanded, starting to get his arrogance and composure back. "It couldn't possibly be to see me." He said almost bitterly.

"No. You're wrong-it is to see you." Kurama said gently.

"Why now, after ten years?"

"Because I was asked to. Hiei, you're not welcome in this city any—"

"So the Stalking Spirit Detective asked you to kick me out instead of getting his hands dirty, huh." Hiei was worse than before, more sarcastic and rude than ever.

"Yeah. Yeah he did," Kurama said his voice startlingly hard again. "And, quite frankly, I'd like it if you left as well!" It was a lie. That much Kurama knew-he still loved Hiei, spite the past…But thanks to the certain way things ended they could never be together again.

Hiei stared at him for a few minutes, looking to him like he had just banished his own child to hell. He looked away bitterly. In the next instant, before Kurama knew what was happening, he had pressed his lips to Kurama's. "I'm sorry…" Hiei whispered, disappearing into the dark.

Kurama swallowed, touching his lips gently. He suddenly leaned over, the nausea that had taken refuge of his stomach releasing the contents of his stomach, which was nothing more than the night be fore's light dinner. He straightened a few moments later, wiping his mouth and walked back to his car, leaning his forehead against his steering wheel which he started to cry upon.


	3. The Case

"Kurama!" Yusuke said, greeting the red-haired demon.

"Hello, Yusuke. My have you grown." He smiled, having to look up at the Spirit Detective now. He swept his eyes along the other's body, taking in the muscles underneath yusuke's loose shirt, the un-jelled hair and the weathered look. He had aged well so far, though; he hadn't changed.

"That's what they tell me," Yusuke grinned. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Ive been living quietly with my plants." He said proudly.

"Figures." Yusuke said with a huge grin.

"And yourself?"

"Oh," He said, shrugging and taking a breath to continue.

Before he could continue, however, he was interrupted by a floating Botan. "Hello!" She said cheerily. "Yu—Kurama?" She said surprised. She smiled wamly. "How have you been? Where have you been? What brings—"

"Hush Botan, your constant yammering'll give him a headache." Yusuke teased.

She huffed up angrily but quieted down. "Kurama, we'll have to catchup later. But until then, Yusuke, I have a new mission for you."

"Another one?" Yusuke groaned.

"I know, I know, you're already on three. But it's more important than the other ones!" She insisted.

"What could be more important than a demon who eats babies from the mother's wombs, a cat demon that kills and tailing Hiei?" He demanded to know.

"Killing Hiei." Botan said in a choked voice. As she said it she looked to Kurama, who had paled at the mention of the task.

"Killing…?" Kusuke, too, was surprised. He blinked and got and angry look in his eyes and on his features. "Fine. I'll do it. Especially after whqt he did to Kewabara." He growled.

"Yusuke…" Botan said sadly.

"I'll help." Kurama said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. After all, Kewabara was my friend, too. When Hiei killed him, he crossed the line."

Yusuke nodded, silently thanking the demon for his help. Kurama nodded back, smiling a small, fake smile.

"I'm going to go out while you prep. Call me when you're done." Kurama said and slipped out of the house and getting into his car. He went to the hospital that his mother had died in and stood on the roof. He liked roofs. He liked hights in general. But he especially was attached to this roof because it was the last place he could ever feel his mother. So as he stood at the edge he watched the sunset.

"What brings a prize like you here?" A familiar, but unplacable, voice sad from behind him.

He wirled around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He swallowed as he saw the vampire Hiei had been working with behind him. "You…" He murmured, taking an involuntary step backwards. He stumbled as his foot slpped off the edge of the roof and fell, grabbing quickly with one hand.

The vampire smirked, walking over. "What about me?" He asked in a smirk. "You gunna try and do something to me here?" He demanded. He laughed and put his shoe over Kurama's hand. "Good-bye foxy." He sneered.

"Leae him be." Hiei's voice said from a little to the right.

"What do you want hiei?" The vampire growled.

"Don't kill him…" There was something that Kurama had never heard n Hiei's voice before; fear and helplessness.

"You already sacrificed everyone you care for to save this demon. Will you sacrifice the detective?" The Vampire challeneged.

"Take me instead…" He whispered.

"You…?" The vampire let up to go to Hiei.

Kurama pulled himself p and looked to the two demons. The vampire was holding hiei's chin in his fingers, looking him in the eye.

Hiei didn't turn his dead gaze from the other's and instead put the other's hand at his own throat.

The vampire smirked, moving to snap hiei's neck. Kurama gasped and, surprising himelf, tackled the Vampire over, pulling him off hiei. He hissed as a chunk waqs bitten out of his neck, and kicked the vampire off of him. The vampire quickly righted, his K-9's enlongated and his nails sharper.

The second the Vampire launched himself at Kurama, though, Hiei had kicked him out of the air and over the side of the building. Hiei walked over to the side to see the damage and smiled triumphantly as the vampire hit the earth.

He looked back to Kurama then and the smile quickly evaporated into worry as Kurama held his neck and looked to hiei in disbelief.

"Kurama…" He whispered, running over. He quickly knelt next to Kurama and tried to pry the fox's hands from the wound. He succeeded and took off his shirt. Kurama had been trying to struggle but stopped for a second as hiei took off his shirt, remembering what it was like to run his hands over the other's bare skin. He shuddered and hiei quickly pressed the shirt to Kurama's neck to stop the bleeding.

'_He wont kill me…_' was the last thought that went through Kurama's mind before it all turned black.


	4. Please Believe Me

Aww man sorry for the long wait guys… I had typed it up a long time ago and I guess I forgot to put it up until tonight when I was actually planning on writing more. Sowwy::bows::

"Where... am I...?" Were the first words Kurama said when he awoke again.

"With me. You're safe..." Hiei's voice came from the right of the fox. Hiei walked over as Kurama turned his head and sat near the fox. "How are you feeling?"

"What does it matter to you??" Kurama said, turning his head away and looking away from Hiei.

"Kurama, please...listen to me... please...?" Hiei was pleading. Boy, things sure have changed since the last time he met Hiei...and even more so since he first met Hiei. But he wouldnt think of that now; it only made him sad.

Kurama closed his eyes. "Why didn't you just let me die, Hiei...?" Kurama asked, looking to the other demon.

"I love you... that's why." Hiei looked determined. "I didnt want to kill Kewabara!!" Hiei said desperately.

"They why did you, Hiei!? You never do anything you don't want to do!!" Kurama, in his pation, sat up and instantly regretted it as the world rocked before him and he had to lie down.

"be careful. You're still suffering from lack of blood." Hiei said, helping Kurama lie down. "I had to kill him, Kurama...please believe me... He was going to--"

"Hiei, no excuses! I just want to know why you would want to kill Kewabara!! I mean, I knew he annoyed you but you didnt have to kill him..." Tears were in Kurama's eye's now as he relived that day that seemed so long ago and yesterday at the same time.

Just as Hiei was about to respond to Kurama's remark a ringing sound came out of Hiei's pants. Hiei blinked, pulling Kurama's cell phone out of his pants pocket and handing it to Kurama. "Yusuke keeps calling." He told the other coldly before quickly disappearing from Kurama's side.

Kurama sighed, lying his head down against the cold ground and ignoring his phone as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Hiei wasnt far away; he had just gone behind a tree nearby. He was watching the fox. Suddenly his own cell phone began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"How many tails do you have to remove from a fox before they die?" A silky voice said through the phone.

"You...you're supposed to be dead...!" Hiei said, his eyes widening.

"One more tail to pull before I get to the fox..." And with that the vampire on the other line hung up.

Hey, guys… I'm so sorry it took so long to write. My comp lost word for a lil bit and I had no inspiration to write for a bit and yeah and apologies for it being so short… Alright, talk to you guys later! Give me a review for inspiration and ideas!


End file.
